


Drabble: So In Love

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-09
Updated: 2003-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: So In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

So this is what it's like to be in love. That inerasable grin. Skin jumping up and down in excitement, screaming "I'm in love!” Boromir of Gondor would have been embarrassed about it had he not been capable of anything but happiness at the moment.

So this is what's it's like to be obsessed. Waxing eloquent about how wonderful that one man was. If Boromir were a poet he would write an ode to the man, Aragorn.

So this is why men kill themselves at heartbreak. To have this joy, and then to know. You must live without this love.


End file.
